Pirate Dancing Shoes
Pirate Dancing Shoes is a Series 5 episode. Plot Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet is about the letter R for a rooster dance, and Captain Feathersword's pirate crew all get to participate. Greg cooks dinner for the Wiggles but they have to wash their hands and faces first. Jeff has two animal segments; one for a pig, and one for a white Bengal tiger. The Little Wiggles do some rapping with the mascots. Song List #Mop Mop - Wiggly Concert #Vegetable Soup - acoustic guitars #Let's Go (We're Riding in the Big Red Car) #Do the Flap #Butterflies Flit - Wiggly Animation #Dorothy's Dance Party - beachside #Georgia's Song Trivia *Part of Vegetable Soup is played at the end of the Wigglehouse segment. Gallery MopMop-TVPrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Mop Mop" MopMop-Santa'sRockin'!Live.jpg|"Mop Mop" Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterR.png|Anthony presenting the letter R Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterR2.png|Captain doing the rooster dance Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterR3.png|Lucy doing the rooster dance Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterR4.png|Alfonso doing the rooster dance Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterR5.png|Caterina doing the rooster dance Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterR6.png|Elefterious doing the rooster dance Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterR7.png|Benny doing the rooster dance Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterR8.png|Jay doing the rooster dance Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterR9.png|Stuart doing the rooster dance Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterR10.png|Anthony and Captain doing the rooster dance PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse.png|Greg cooking vegetable soup PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse2.png|Greg PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse3.png|"I'm cooking my world's famous..." PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse4.png|Trumpet fanfare PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse5.png|"Vegetable soup." PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse6.png|"The Wiggles are gonna love my soup." PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse7.png|"Perhaps I better call them inside for dinner." PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse8.png|"Jeff, Murray, Anthony!" PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse9.png|Jeff working in the garden outside PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse10.png|Jeff leaving the garden PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse11.png|Murray in soot PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse12.png|Murray standing up while leaving PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse13.png|Anthony in his soccer uniform PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse14.png|Anthony entering Wigglehouse PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse15.png|Jeff and Greg PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse16.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse17.png|"G'day, Greg." PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse18.png|The Other Wiggles PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse19.png|"That's the smell of my world famous..." PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse20.png|Trumpet fanfare PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse21.png|"...vegetable soup." PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse22.png|"Wow!" PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse23.png|Trumpet fanfare PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse24.png|"Vegetable soup!" PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse25.png|"I can't hardly wait!" PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse26.png|"But hey, my hands are dirty." PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse27.png|"My hands are dirty, too." PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse28.png|"My hands are dirty, three." PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse29.png|"You know, guys, it's not just your hands that are dirty." PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse30.png|"Your faces are dirty, as well." PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse31.png|"We better go and clean them." PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse32.png|"Yes, let's do it in wiggle time." PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse33.png|"To the bathroom!" PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse34.png|The Other Wiggles entering the bathroom PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse35.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse36.png|Greg and Murray PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse37.png|Greg talking about hygiene PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse38.png|Jeff's hands with soap PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse39.png|Jeff washing his face with soap PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse40.png|Anthony's hands with soap PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse41.png|Anthony washing his face with soap PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse42.png|Murray's hands with soap PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse43.png|Murray washing his face with soap PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse44.png|Greg setting the table PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse45.png|Greg and Jeff PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse46.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse47.png|The Other Wiggles arriving PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse48.png|"All clean, Greg." PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse49.png|"Gentlemen, take your seats and enjoy your fabulous vegetable soup." PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse50.png|"Beauty mate!" PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse51.png|The Other Wiggles sitting down PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse52.png|The Other Wiggles putting on their napkins PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse53.png|The Other Wiggles tasting vegetable soup PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse54.png|"Well, gentlemen, what do you think?" PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse55.png|"Delicious." PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse56.png|Jeff tasting vegetable soup PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse57.png|"It's yummy." PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse58.png|Anthony tasting vegetable soup PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse59.png|"Beauty mate." PirateDancingShoes-Wigglehouse60.jpg|The Wiggles JeffinPirateDancingShoes.jpg|Jeff JeffEatingVegetableSoup.jpg|Jeff eating vegetable soup AnthonyandMurrayPlayingAcousticGuitarsinPirateDancingShoes.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing Maton acoustic guitars VegetableSoup-2006.jpg|"Vegetable Soup" GregSingingVegetableSoup-2006.jpg|Greg singing "Vegetable Soup" Jeff'sAnimaloftheWeek-Pig.png|Jeff and a pig Jeff'sAnimaloftheWeek-Pig2.png|A pig PirateDancingShoes-TheLittleWiggles2.png|Little Murray talking in rhyme PirateDancingShoes-TheLittleWiggles3.png|"Great, mate!" PirateDancingShoes-TheLittleWiggles4.png|"We'll need some special rhyming gear" PirateDancingShoes-TheLittleWiggles5.png|"in wiggle time." PirateDancingShoes-TheLittleWiggles.jpg|"Cool." PirateDancingShoes-TheLittleWiggles6.png|"So let go." PirateDancingShoes-TheLittleWiggles7.png|The Little Wiggles and Little Captain PirateDancingShoes-TheLittleWiggles8.png|Little Murray and Little Greg PirateDancingShoes-TheLittleWiggles9.png|Little Murray reciting a rhyme PirateDancingShoes-TheLittleWiggles10.png|The Little Awake Wiggles PirateDancingShoes-TheLittleWiggles11.png|Little Murray playing air guitar PirateDancingShoes-TheLittleWiggles12.png|The Unforgotten Little Wiggles PirateDancingShoes-TheLittleWiggles13.png|The Little Opposite Wiggly Group PirateDancingShoes-TheLittleWiggles14.png|The Little Wiggles and Dorothy PirateDancingShoes-TheLittleWiggles15.png|Dorothy reciting a rhyme PirateDancingShoes-TheLittleWiggles16.png|Dorothy giggling PirateDancingShoes-TheLittleWiggles17.png|The Little Wiggles applauding PirateDancingShoes-TheLittleWiggles18.png|Henry reciting a rhyme PirateDancingShoes-TheLittleWiggles19.png|Everybody applauding PirateDancingShoes-TheLittleWiggles20.png|Captain, Jeff and Henry PirateDancingShoes-TheLittleWiggles21.png|The Little Wiggles and Captain applauding PirateDancingShoes-TheLittleWiggles22.png|Wags reciting a rhyme PirateDancingShoes-TheLittleWiggles23.png|Everybody applauding PirateDancingShoes-TheLittleWiggles24.png|"The best of all, our rhymes is when we say goodbye to..." PirateDancingShoes-TheLittleWiggles25.png|"...wiggle time." PirateDancingShoesAlternateAngle.jpg|Alternate angle PirateDancingShoesAlternateAngle2.png|Alternate angle PirateDancingShoesAlternateAngle3.png|Alternate angle Promo Pictures PirateDancingShoes-PromoPicture.jpg|Greg Category:Music Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2006 Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2006 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Episodes Named After Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 5 Galleries Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes